Haunted
by Linanae1
Summary: Ichigo is dared to spend a weekend in an abandoned mansion by Renji. He goes while thinking it isn't haunted but finds out he is majorly wrong when he awakes the next day strapped to a bed as naked.Rape,violence,lemon and demon hichigo. hichi X ichi.


**Haunted: Rated M for sexual scenes, Rape, language and possible gore and blood.**

**Hichigo X ichigo I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Why?" I asked Renji. He just looked at me.

"Haven't you heard of what happens in that mansion?" He asked me, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"No. Why does it matter?" I asked him. It seemed stupid to me. We were having a game of truth and dare on the way home from school, it was a Friday so it was the weekend tomorrow thankfully, and Renji dared me to spend the weekend in this abandoned mansion that's across the road from a park.

"It's haunted! Almost every person who sets a foot in the house claim to hear footsteps and this creepy maniac-like laughing! They also see bloodstains on the floor as well. Everyone who lives there ends up dead one way or another, usually suicide or murder. That mansion has been abandoned for thirty years." He told me. I sighed. I didn't believe him at all. He was just trying to scare me.

"They are just little ghost stories and rumours, Renji. All lies." I muttered. He can be really stupid sometimes. I looked at Renji to see him smirking,

"Awww…. Is the little strawberry too scared to stay in the mansion for three nights and two days? I never knew he was actually scared of something." He teased. I growled at him. "I wonder what Rukia would say… she would probably be laughing at the fact that little strawberry is scared of wood, bricks and metal." He pushed on.

"Fine! I'll stay in that fucking house! Just shut up, will you?" I shouted. Renji snickered. I had no idea as to what I got myself in by agreeing to the dare.

**(Line break) **

I opened the door into the mansion with a bag full of clothes, food, books and my ipod and psp with some psp games. I looked around, 'it sure is dusty' I thought. Then again it has been abandoned for thirty to forty years. The place looked peaceful, rich and homey, save for bloodstains on the walls but that meant nothing. Someone was probably murdered in this house a while back.

There was a staircase to the second level and a staircase into the basement, a couch and an old TV in front of it, which probably doesn't work, a bookcase filled with books and pictures on the wall. There are three loveseats surrounding a small table and a fireplace made out of bricks and this huge black carpet on the wooden floor. I walked into the basement and there were just boxes everywhere and, once again, really dusty, although there were massive bloodstains on the floor.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to a bedroom that had a king-sized bed with black silk sheets and a white blanket, white pillows and golden lion statues in front of the bed, a red carpet on the floor and a bookcase, a small table next to the bed and pictures on the wall which was painted white.

I put my bag on the bed and sat on it. It was extremely comfortable, more comfortable then my own bed! I looked around the room again and stood up to explore some more.

I walked into the bathroom; there are bloodstains everywhere, on the walls, in the bathtub, in the showers, in the sink, none on the toilet however. I walked outside and took another door into the kitchen. The tiles on the wall were black and the floors black. There is a wooden table with a shattered vase on it. The walls were painted white and there was a huge bloodstain on the wall. As if someone was murdered on the wall and was then dragged down to the floor, that kind of bloodstain. I think there must have been a large group murdered here or something.

**(Line break)**

I walked back into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed and grabbed something to eat. Thanks to getting lost three times it was seven thirty and I was hungry and I think I need an early night. I grabbed some cup-noodles from my bag and went into the kitchen to boil some water. While the water was boiling in a pot, I sat at the table deep in thought.

'_Damn that Renji! This is going to be one heck of a boring weekend! I know that there are bloodstains in almost every single room but that doesn't mean this place in haunted! He WILL pay for this! Oh I am going to have so much fun when-'_ my thoughts were cut off by sounds of footsteps. I was about to jump up to follow the sound but I heard the pot boiling. He tipped to water into the cup and turned to follow the sound of footsteps only to be unable to hear it anymore.

'Weird… I must be hearing things.' I thought to myself. I took my noodles and went into the living room to eat. I sat down into a loveseat and stirred my noodles, then sealed it and put it on the table. I leaned back into the chair, waiting for my noodles to finish heating and spreading etc.

I jolted when I felt a warm breath against my cheek and looked behind me to see nothing, I shivered, grabbed my noodles and leaned back down and began to eat.

**(Line Break)**

**(Unknown POV)**

'_I'm bored. I need some more humans to entertain myself. Damn that monk for cursing me to this house. Its so boring!'_ When I heard the door open, I jolted and stood immediately to see the first human who entered in god-knows how long. I'm usually wearing this stupid cloak to be invisible so the humans think I'm a spirit, which is stupid.

I saw a guy with orange hair and brown eyes step through the door carrying a bag and in grey school uniform. I smirked; I can just imagine that face in pain when I go through him, or pleasure if his reactions turn me on.

I followed him when he was exploring the house; I was delighted when I saw that he was staying in my old room. Eventually he went back into the bedroom and grabbed this container from his bag. Must have food in it.

Sooner or later he was on a chair in the living room, asleep with the little container empty on the table. I pulled my hood of my cloak down and examined his face closely and smirked. He looked so peaceful; I can't wait to see that face twisted in pain. Or flushed in pleasure. My manhood jolted at the thought and I smirked deciding to tease him a little and taint him, or what humans call it, mark him.

I leaned into his neck and licked his pulse-point, smirking when I felt him shiver. I wrapped my arms around him and bit in light enough that I just break the skin without awaking him. He shivered more violently and unconsciously leaned against me. I smirked at the feeling of my venom leaving my teeth. I leaned back and stared at the veins around the mark as they turned black.

'_You will never leave now, not until this curse had been lifted, mortal.' _I thought with a grin. I won't kill this one; otherwise I'll have to put up with years of boredom. Again.

'_I can't wait to have you under me, writhing in pleasured-pain. Screaming and moaning and groaning like a whore. ' _I smirked and put my hood back up, I then picked the blonde up and carried him into a room he never got to, stripped him and tied him to a table. Now all I have to do is wait for him to wake up. My cock came to life as I made plans for what I would do.

'_Your mine for as long as this curse lasts. I'll make you immortal if I have to.'_

**First Bleach story, second story ever! Please review and i hope you enjoy it. Oh am I going to have gun writing the lemon X3**

**Linanae**_  
><em>


End file.
